Mario Kart: Double Dash!!
Mario Kart: Double Dash!!' is a racing game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo GameCube. It was released in Japan on November 7, 2003, in Europe on November 14, 2003, in North America on November 17, 2003, and in Australia on November 19, 2003. It is the fourth installment in the [[Mario Kart series|''Mario Kart series]]. A first run production of the game included a limited bonus disc inside the case in a second holder with exclusive content related to other Nintendo games.' Characters Featured In The Game There are various classes of characters, including Light-weights, Medium-weights, and Heavy-Weights. Each has they're own advantages and disadvantages, which is why using hybrids (Wario + Bowser Jr. for speed and power, or Waluigi and Koopa Troopa for high speed, but retains some power) is very popular among players. These three classes are discussed below: ---- Light-weights: Very high speed, however weak in defense and very light. ---- Medium-weights: Faster then Heavy-weights, but slower then Light-weights, but stronger then Light-weights, and not as strong as Heavy-weights; this class is "medium" in weight. ---- Heavy-Weights: Very high defense, but much slower then the other racers, very heavy. ---- Here is the list of characters in their corresponding class: '''Lightweights:' * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Bowser Jr. * Koopa Troopa * Paratroopa * Toad * Toadette * Diddy Kong Medium-weights: * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Birdo * Waluigi Heavy-weights * Donkey Kong * Bowser * Wario * Petey Piranha * King Boo List Of Items Items taken from around the Mario universe are brought together to be used in battle. If an item has "(special)" beside it, it means that they are "Character Specific" (i.e. Only Bowser Shells can be used by Bowser and Baby Bowser, Bomb-ombs can be used only by Wario and Waluigi, etc.) * Banana * Green Shell * Red Shell * Bowser Shell (Bowser and Bowser Jr.) * Fake Item Box * Mushroom * Fireball (Mario and Luigi) * Giant Banana (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) * Spiked Shell * Heart (Daisy and Peach) * Star * Lightning Bolt * Triple Shells (Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa) * Chain Chomp ((Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) * Egg (Yoshi and Birdo) * Bomb-omb ( Wario and Waluigi) * Super Mushroom ((Toad and Toadette) * Random Special Items (Petey Piranha and King Boo) Unlockables Things you can unlock, and how to unlock them: * Green Fire - Win the Mushroom Cup at 50 cc to unlock Luigi's kart * Rattle Buggy - Win the Mushroom Cup at 100 cc to unlock Baby Luigi's kart * Luigi's Mansion Battle Stage - Win the Mushroom cup at 150 cc to unlock this extra stage for multiplayer battle * Bloom Coach - Win the Flower Cup at 50 cc to unlock Daisy's kart * Waluigi Racer - Win the Flower Cup at 100cc to unlock Waluigi's kart * Turbo Birdo - Win the Flower Cup at 150 cc to unlock Birdo's kart * Para Wing - Win the Star Cup at 50cc * Bullet Blaster - Win the Special Cup at 50 cc * Toad and Toadette Duo - Win the Special Cup at 100 cc to unlock these two characters * Special Cup - Win the Mushroom, Flower, and Star Cups at 100cc * All Cup Tour - Win all cups at 150cc * Barrel Train - Win the Star Cup at 150cc * Mirror Mode - Win All Cup Tour at 150cc * Toadette Kart - Win the Mushroom Cup on mirror mode * Tilt Table Battle Stage - Win the Flower Cup on mirror mode * Petey Piranha and King Boo - Win the Star Cup on mirror mode * Boo Pipes - Win the Special Cup on mirror mode * Parade Kart - Win the All Cup Tour on mirror mode Tracks * Luigi Circuit * Mushroom Bridge * Sherbet Land * Wario Colosseum * Peach Beach * Mario Circuit * Mushroom City * Dino Dino Jungle * Baby Park * Daisy Cruiser * Yoshi Circuit * Bowser's Castle * Dry Dry Desert * Waluigi Stadium * DK Mountain * Rainbow Road Next Version Mario Kart Wii has been released on the 11th of April for Europe. Category:Racing games Category:GameCube Games